Connecting the dots
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: What I believed happened between episodes 4 Senate Spy, and episode 5 Landing at Point Rain of Star Wars: Clone Wars.


**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any of the characters, I guess they all belong to Disney now, and the very beginning is part of Clone Wars, episode _Senate Spy._

"Where's that medicine, Threepio?" Anakin asked, as he her down carefully, and knelt in front of her.

In a slip of a second he grabbed the antidote Threepio was handing him, and injected on her arm, Padmé who had almost gotten conscious on the way to the ship, started to feel better almost instantly.

The engines starting roaring, as the copilot started the ship on its way back to Coruscant. They had an important hologram to show to the Concil, Padmé found plans to Count Dooku's new droid foundry, located in Geonosis, while on a mission to spy her old lover Senator Clovis.

"I'm sorry." Padmé said weakly to Anakin, as she moved to face her husband, her heart filled with regret.

"What for?" He asked feeling a great relief that she was talking, that was a good sign "We got away, and we have the hologram. The Jedi will use that information to destroy Coount Dooku's foundry. Your mission was a success."

"But I made you doubt me." She regretted ever making him feel jealous of her and senator Clovis, who obviously didn't matter anymore, not like that. Not when she had her Ani.

"Never." He answered smiling, looking into her eyes lovingly. If they had been alone, he would have kissed her, even looking recovering she was the most beautiful angel in his eyes.

The trip back to Coruscant was tranquil, no Separatist following them, they were able to contact the Jedi council and let them know they had information about Count Dooku's plans, and Padmé swore she was better, even though she looked as pale as snow.

"Senator, may I suggest you go back in the ship to rest?" Anakin suggested, starting to worry about her, he sensed she wasn't alright, maybe the antidote wasn't enough. Once she was in the back already, he stood up "Copilot take control, I'll check on the senator."

"Yes, sir." Said the clone, always already to obey orders.

"Padmé?" He called softly, as he walked to back where he found her laying down in several individual seats, as if she almost didn't get there.

"Ani..." She said as someone who had just woken up. As he lowered himself next to her, Padmé recognized the look of worry in his eyes, so she smiled "I'm fine..."

"I don't think you are." He said holding her hand, always so soft and warm, but at that moment it was ice cold "When we get to Coruscant I'll take you to the Galactic Senate Medcenter."

"That won't be necessary... I-I'm fine." She insisted, taking a deep breath.

"Padmé, you need a medroid." Anakin insisted, holding her hand in between his, trying to warm it up, she looked so weak and vulnerable.

"What happened to 'Duty comes first, specially in times of war'?" She joked, reminding him of what he told her the last time he went home, but he was then forced to report to the Jedi council.

"Errr... Let's not go there." He said rubbing his nape and closing his eyes, thinking how stupid that was, he should have never said that to her "I'm sorry about that."

Padmé just smiled, she knew that, and of course she forgave him. They fought sometimes, but in the end everything was always fine, because they loved each other.

But she hated Medcenters, mostly because she had had her fair share of visits, they were still cold and lonely, and always made her feel helpless. The only thing good perhaps was the food, specially at the Galactic Senate Medcenter. Still the idea of spending the night alone there felt dreadful to her.

"I'll be fine..." She reaffirmed, but knowing her husband, she could tell he was having none of it "You saved me, Ani. As you always do."

"I'll always will. Get some rest now, I'll wake you when we arrive." He said, holding his wife's cold little hand so gently, kissing her fingers watching her drift off to sleep.

Padmé has been through life threatening situations before, and Anakin has always worried about her. He didn't even think about the possibility of a situation where she was beyond help. That was too much. Even now as she was so close, seemly fine, he couldn't relax, he knew she wasn't well.

"Threepio, you keep an eye on her." Anakin said and went back to the cabin.

"I'll certainly will, sir!"

A few hours later they arrived in Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Ashoka were waiting for them at the hangar. Artoo was the first to disembark, and he went straight up to Obi-Wan, giving him the holograms. And slowly Anakin helped Padmé off the ship, while Threepio followed talking nonstop about the poison, and the antidote, and how he worried it might have been too late.

"Threepio, that's enough." Anakin said, as Ashoka and Obi-Wan came towards him, worried about the senator.

"What happened, Senator?" Ashoka asked, noticing how pale Padmé was.

"Nothing... I'm ok." Padmé answered, feeling even drowsier than before.

"Senator Lott Dot poisoned her, to try and manipulate Senator Clovis." Anakin explained "We got the antidote, but I don't think she's ok, master. I must take her to a Medcenter."

"I told you... That's not... Necessary." Padmé spoke with great difficulty, and tried her best to stand still on her own.

"Senator, I believe master Anakin is right this time. You don't look so well." Obi-Wan insisted, and Padmé gave in, she was indeed feeling terrible "Anakin, why don't you accompany the senator to the Galactic Senate Medcenter. Ashoka and I will make sure the council see these holograms. Once you're done, get some rest too."

Anakin agreed gladly, while helping Padmé get there. She felt sick, as if their had fled in circles for hours, and the results were an excruciating headache and dizziness. She was glad she could hold onto Anakin, otherwise she might fall on the floor.

Anakin waited outside as she had all the exams done, and he paced around, lost in his thoughts. _Damn you, Threepio, and your stupid statistics. She'll be fine. They are going to take good care of her. Forget the statistics._

"Master Jedi?" Called the medroid, and Anakin walked straight up to it like a train on a track, thinking it would give him some news "Senator Amidala wishes to see you."

Anakin's heart was beating so fast, he could feel it in his throat. Maybe she wasn't gonna make it, and wanted to tell him personally. That was the only thing he could think of while walking to the private rooms in the Medcenter. And Padmé was there, sitting, and as soon as she saw him coming, she gave him a bright smile. And he knew she was better.

"Senator. How are you feeling?" He asked in his professional tone.

"Much better now, thank you, master Jedi. I'll need to spend the night under observation, but I'll be fine, right?" She told Anakin, and then asked the droid.

"Yes, senator. Excuse me now, as I'll bring your dinner." Said the droid leaving and closing the door behind him.

Anakin sighed with relief, and kissed his wife. Knowing she was going to be alright was his greatest victory. To hold her in his arms, knowing she was going to be alright. Nothing could beat the feeling of her warm, soft hands on his face, and her smiling at him. She was the best part of his day.

"I told you I was going to be fine." Padmé said, holding his face.

"And I told you needed a Medcenter." He answered, kissing her before she could say anything.

As she fell asleep in the Medecenter, she never felt warmer, with Anakin sleeping on a chair, right next to her bed, holding her hand. She felt safe and complete, she went to sleep with a wonderful warmth in her heart.

It was still night outside when Anakin received a transmission from Obi-Wan. They had a mission, take down the foundry on Geonosis. He would have to leave her there, all alone. And for one moment longer, Anakin watched his wife's breathing, wondering what kind of dreams she was having, he always hated their goodbyes. Before leaving he kissed her forehead lovingly, ran his fingers through her hair. _I love you, my angel._

As the first lights of the day shone in Padmé's room, she woke up. She felt brand new, rested, strong again, she searched the room for Anakin, but he was gone. But before she could feel sad about it, she saw that there were flowers on his chair.

"From a secret admirer. Must be someone real important, because they had the Jedi from last night deliver them to you, Senator." Commented the medroid and Padmé smiled, she knew that secret admirer very well.


End file.
